Pinkie and the Auto-Flush
by SPB
Summary: (Warning!: This fic contains non fatal flush-vore, and is based off the pic "Pinkie Potty Peril" by DownGoesTheLever on Deviantart! If you're unfamiliar with the artist, or do not like flush-vore or other toilet related material, do NOT read!) Pinkie runs into trouble with an auto-flush toilet when she uses it before a party. Perhaps she should've checked where she sat?


(Warning!: Make no mistake, this fic contains non fatal flush-vore! If such content is outside your comfort zone, please click elsewhere and do **NOT** read!)

Pinkie Pie was happily bouncing about Sugarcube Corner, getting everything decorated for the party. Every day there was something that warranted throwing a party, and today was no exception. It was the anniversary of the opening of Sugarcube Corner. Without it, there would be no Mr. and Mrs. Cake in Ponyville, and Pinkie didn't want to imagine what a Ponyville without them and their sweet treats would be like.

Hanging the last of the streamers from the ceiling, Pinkie hopped down, stepped back ,and admired her work. Colorful streamers hung from every corner of the ceiling, matching the decor on the sheets over the tables to a t, and the tables themselves had paper party hats and paper party plates, to say nothing of the mini cupcakes Pinkie had placed on each table. But best of all, in the very center, hanging just over the counter, was a huge banner that read in large (and colorful letters): "Happy Anniversary, Sugarcube Corner"!

Everything was perfect, and just in time. Pinkie looked up at the clock, the party guests would be arriving shortly, and the pink party pony always made it a habit to greet her guests at the door. After all, it was part of being a good host.

But then, a growling sensation in her gut alerted Pinkie to something far more important. " _Well, a quick trip to the little filly's room before the party won't hurt anything. I'll be in and out with plenty of time to spare._ " She thought to herself. After all, the public bathrooms were just across the hall. As long as Pinkie took the time to ensure she didn't have toilet paper sticking to her legs (as had happened one time, much to her everlasting embarrassment), she'd be okay.

With a smile on her face, Pinkie bounced across the hall and into the mare's bathroom, her eyes immediately lighting up upon seeing that it was empty. All the stall doors were open, meaning she wouldn't have to waste precious seconds hunting for an open stall.

The earth pony mare ceased her excited pronking, as she went into the first stall off to the right of the bathroom door. She moved to place her rump on the porcelain throne, and immediately something felt off. The seat should've been cold, but instead it felt warm, as if somepony else had used it before.

Pinkie couldn't think too much about that though, for at that moment she had a more pressing concern to take care of, namely her reason for visiting the bathroom in the first place. She sighed, and started grunting.

* * *

In a matter of seconds, Pinkie had concluded her business and felt very relieved. She then moved to wipe her rump clean with some toilet paper, depositing the used roles into the toilet bowl without fanfare. But she found it odd that the roll seemed half-empty. The Cakes always restocked the stalls every morning before Sugarcube Corner was opened, it wasn't like them to forget. Had one of them perhaps visited this particular stall earlier in the day and used up a lot of toilet paper?

Pinkie shook her head, she was thinking way too much about this insignificant detail. She wasn't responsible for tending to the bathrooms, she only tended to baked goods and party supplies. It was only if either of _those_ were running low, that the party pony had a problem.

With her wiping job complete, all that remained was for Pinkie to flush, wash her hooves, and depart the bathroom. But at that very moment, there came a low rumbling sound, almost like a roar.

Suddenly, without warning there was a loud "Fwoosh!", and Pinkie felt a powerful suction pulling on her tail! Looking down, Pinkie saw that it had somehow dipped into the bowl, and was being yanked by the suction! She tried to get up from her seat and free her tail, but when she tried to do, she found herself stuck to the seat, as if by magic.

The "Fwoosh!" came again, pulling Pinkie's tail further down the bowl and dragging her backwards a bit as a result! Now the mare started to realize what was going on! The Cakes had told her they'd installed some "Auto-Flush" toilets in the public bathrooms on the first floor. Apparently, this one worked a little too well.

"Oh geez, I think the auto-flush is on super hard," Pinkie commented to herself, as if she expected someone to overhear. Then she began to worry, as she realized! "If it does not stop soon, I'm gonna be super-duper late for the party! I can't be late for a party!"

But all Pinkie got for her troubles, was another "Fwoosh!", as the auto-flush kicked in once again! This time, she felt her tail be sucked down the drain, and the resulting force causing her rump to dip into the bowl with a loud splash. The party pony struggled in vain to free herself, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't pull her tail out!

With another "Fwoosh!", Pinkie's rump began to slide down the bowl and into the drain! Pinkie was in the bowl almost up to her neck! In a desperate attempt to avoid being sucked down any further, she put her front hooves out and grasped the seat with all her might! With any luck, when somepony else inevitably came into the bathroom, they would see her like this and would free her.

Any hope Pinkie had for that to be the case, was quickly dashed when the auto-flushed kicked in again with yet another "Fwoosh!"! Pinkie found that her front hooves were powerless against the strong suction, they slipped off the seat and into the bowl! Her rump was already down the drain, and she was all but submerged in the bowl, only her neck had yet to be pulled in!

Somehow, the toilet didn't clog up like Pinkie expected it to! Whoever had designed this "Auto-Flush" toilet, they'd somehow made it strong enough to fit an entire pony down its pipes. Poor Pinkie just happened to be the unlucky pony who had used it, unaware of what this terrifying toilet could do.

Another "Fwoosh!" sucked Pinkie's lower body into the drain, and her neck and face ended up in the toilet bowl! Now fully submerged in the toilet water, Pinkie began to spin around and around, as the auto-flushed kicked in with an incredibly loud (at least to Pinkie) "Fwoosh!"! She spun faster and faster, and with each rotation she found herself sliding further and further down the drain! " _I just hope wherever this toilet leads, it's somewhere where I can get cleaned up before I show up to my party,_ " She thought to herself. " _I'm gonna have to have a talk with the Cakes about this new 'Auto-Flush' toilet._ "

And then, with one last "Fwoosh!", Pinkie's head was sucked down the drain, leaving no trace of the pink party pony, no indication that she'd ever sat on the toilet. If one had been listening, they might have a garbled "glug, glug, glug" that seemed to emanate from the drain. And then the auto-flush fell silent, the toilet had completed its job for the time being. But it would activate again when needed.


End file.
